The Perfect Shower
by simal2107031
Summary: Shower scene but Chloe comes out with Aubrey instead of her boyfriend


**Titanium scene but instead of being with her boyfriend**

**Chloe is in the shower with Aubrey when Becca comes**

**In singing Titanium**

"Ricochet, you take your aim."

"You can sing."

"Dude!"

"You have to audition for the bellas."

"I agree." enters Aubrey

"You too! Wait w-what's that." noticing the object between Aubrey's legs

"Oh this (Aubrey gestured to the point of Becca's interest). It's just what Chloe was having fun with." Aubrey says before smiling at Chloe who was eyeing the piece of meat Aubrey owned. Then Aubrey went up to Chloe and cupped her face before almost swallowing her with her tongue. Becca started feeling aroused at the two very beautiful girls and couldn't hold back the feeling of lust.

Chloe gazed upon the look on Becca's face and exclaimed "Becca, I think you're getting wet watching us kiss." to which Becca responded

"No no (nervously), I was just having a shower so mmmmm." Becca moaned because Chloe put a hand to Becca's soaking wet folds.

"I don't think so. If you fuck her then she fucks me." Aubrey explained and at these words Chloe bit her lip as she thought Aubrey's remark was so hot but Becca showed shock in her face as she was still a virgin.

"But I haven't even had my cherry popped, I don't even know if that thing will fit in me. How big is it?"

"14.5 inches long and 5 inches wide. Now get on your knees and open those pitch pipes of yours for some good use." Aubrey says just before plunging her cock into Becca's mouth. Becca could only fit 4 inches in her mouth before she started gagging to which Aubrey responded "Oh no you don't" and shoved another 10 inches down her throat.

Chloe started rubbing her pussy as she witnessed the facefuck until she remembered what she originally planned to do. She got on her knees behind Becca without her knowing and spread her ass cheeks which made Becca stop but was returned to sucking by Aubrey's forceful hands. Chloe liked the taste of pussy and cock but she preferred to lick a vagina. It had a sweeter taste in her opinion and the texture on her tongue was better to. However, she wasn't just going to eat Becca out. No, she was going to have a full all you can eat buffet. Before you know it, Becca was moaning loudly on Aubrey's dick.

Chloe started rotating her tongue in circles around Becca's clit while fingering herself as well. She eventually stopped circling and plunged her tongue into Becca's pussy which made Becca arc her back from pleasure still being violently humped by Aubrey who let go of Becca's head with one of her hands and started to play with her 32B breasts and tug on her perky nipples adding to the pleasure.

Chloe after a while stuck her tongue in Becca's asshole. Moments later Becca felt a surge of overwhelming pleasure and she realised that she just came. Chloe pulled her cum covered tongue away from Becca and licked her lips saying "Tasty." After this Becca felt that Aubrey's cock was twitching violently and with a loud moan Aubrey unleashed a geyser of cum down Becca's throat. When Aubrey removed her tool from Becca's mouth she coughed up some of Aubrey's cum which both Chloe and Aubrey lick off her lips.

Then Becca said with a smile "If this happens with the Bellas then I am so auditioning."

**Later**

Becca auditioned and got in (of course) and it was time for her initiation.

"Ok Becca. You're a Bella know and that means you must follow the Bella traditions." Said Aubrey "But first we must prove your loyalty to the bellas."

"Ok, what do I have to do?" She asked hesitantly

Aubrey and Chloe smirked at each other making Becca feel a bit scared but mostly horny as she already had a suspicion as to what she needed to do. Then Aubrey said "First off… give us a striptease then give ME a lap dance."

"What about me?!" Chloe asked

"Shut up Bitch! I'm the leader of the Bellas, what I say goes. You can watch and finger yourself." Chloe stared at Aubrey with anger and lust, she secretly liked her rough side, then sighed and agreed.

"Uhm, I've never actually done a striptease or given a lap dance so — "

"— Becca You watch porn, right?" Aubrey cut her off.

"I mean yeah but— "

"Just copy them. Now for fucks sake get on with it!"

Chloe put on some music and sat in the chair next to Aubrey. Becca was extremely horny at this point and wanted to please them both. She started her dance. She swayed her ass and slut dropped in front of the two singers. While this was going on Chloe slipped her fingers into her shorts and started to rub her clit. Becca saw this and smirked, she proceeded to take her top and shorts off. She then groped one of her tits while spanking her ass. Becca then saw that Aubrey's pants started to form a massive bulge. Without thinking twice Becca sat on Aubrey's lap and started to grind on her boner giving Aubrey a lap dance. Chloe got more aroused by this and started to play with her own boobs. Aubrey leaned into Becca, reached around her back, unclasped her bra and began to suck on her tits. Becca moaned from the pleasure. She got so wet she stained Aubrey's pants.

"Let's take these off, shall we?" Becca whispered to Aubrey

Becca slowly dragged Aubrey's pants down and as Aubrey wasn't wearing any underwear so her massive cock smacked Becca in the face. Becca smiled and instead of going for the shaft she started by sucking Aubrey's huge, full balls. Aubrey didn't expect this and let out a loud moan. This caught Chloe's attention and she went to Aubrey and shut her up by kissing her and adding another hand on her cock. Becca then spat on Aubrey's dick and started to suck on the tip while cradling her spit covered balls. This drove Aubrey over the edge, Chloe and Becca started to feel her horse cock throbbing. Chloe quickly dove down to her cock with Becca and prepared for Aubrey to release her seed all over them. Aubrey let out her cum all over Becca and Chloe with a groan of pleasure. All the girls stripped down from their soaked, cum covered clothes and went to the bed.

Aubrey positions Becca in Doggy style before saying "You ready to become a true Bella?"

Becca simply nods as Aubrey slowly pushes the tip in causing Becca to moan but before she plunged her massive cock into Becca's tight virgin pussy causing Becca to scream.

"Your pussy belongs to me now slut" Aubrey explained as she started to pump her dick into Becca with such force the shape of it appeared on the outside of Becca's stomach. Becca couldn't do anything but just be used as a cumslut, she couldn't move any part of her body as she was on the brink of fainting. Her eyes were rolled back and her tongue was sticking out making her drool from the pleasure, her tits were bouncing back and forth. She couldn't even think about anything apart from being used by Aubrey. Aubrey then started to notice that Chloe was absent for all of this.

"Looking for me?" a voice whispered out of the shadows. Chloe emerged with a 16-inch strap on dildo that also went into her pussy. With one look they both had the same idea. Aubrey took out her cum covered cock out of Becca's pussy that was now in the shape of Aubrey's dick then lifted Becca up. Chloe stuck the tip of the strap on into Becca's pussy whilst Aubrey placed her cock at Becca's rear entrance. Becca could only look up at Chloe's smirking face before experiencing sharp piercing pain in her holes causing her to scream like a banshee shaking the house. To quiet her down Chloe kissed Becca and was squeezing her tits. Both girls were pumping into Becca without remorse dehumanising her. They continue fucking for two hours until Becca has nearly passed out completely. Aubrey eventually exclaims she's going to cum and soon after she releases her seed deep into Becca's ass making her scream again from the burning pain of Aubrey's cum. Becca falls of both cocks onto the floor joined by Chloe. Aubrey is still cumming and continues to cover Chloe and Becca from head to toe in her cum. Chloe gets up and starts to make out with Aubrey.

"Fuck I taste good." Aubrey says

"Yes, you do." Chloe responds while stroking her big strap on "but ow its time you get your ass fucking"

"I couldn't agree more"

They go into another room leaving Becca in a pile of cum on the floor. The only thing Becca can think about is getting her holes ploughed by the two girls as often as possible.


End file.
